Code
Codes give away free gear and items through the Arc Browser "Redeem Code" button, which also leads to a list of already received code packages. Codes are sometimes linked to Events The codes below have been written out in upper case, but will as of 25th April 2017 be written as provided, due to some people reportedly finding the codes to be case sensitive. This is probably user error, but just to be safe...Try them both ways and see Annual Codes :Also see Jolly Old Jones Usable to send to one character once per week per account:: :Jones Blessing Code: 1CUW0Q6J (5th symbol is a number zero, not letter O) - 2017. (was BLJLEQR6 in 2016) :O'Malley's Blessing Code: E7SPRSUU - 2017. (was HPBELE6C in 2016) New Codes Neverfall Launch: :9GZ4DPVS #Celestial Vale Coupon, LEVELS A LEVEL 1 CHARACTER TO 95 (turns into Blessing of theCelestial Vale automatically). The Illusionary Crystal item within the Blessing probably does NOT work on Nightshade characters. Tested on a level 56 character: Despite being universally described by all players and everywhere outside of the database, as advancing any level of character to level 95, rather than being a chunk of XP, the Crystal in fact adds 177 million, 530 thousand, 935 XP - 177,530,935 XP. It is not known if there is an upper level limit; perhaps it is capped to not work on level 95 and higher characters, perhaps not. That much XP would be useful right up to half way through level 104. If it is usable at high levels, a level 92 character at zero XP would end up a little into level 100 by using it. A level 91 character at zero XP that used it would need 11,952,366 XP to get to 100. If Wikidot's Experience Table is to be believed, this is 855 more XP than is required for a level 1 character to advance to level 95. Also Basic Flyer Token, Gold Gear Token, Tome of Cultivation, Geographic Map, Teleport Stone x20, Gold Spirit Charm 900k MP, Gold Guardian Charm 600k HP, Training Esoterica x10, Teleport Incense x20. Use on first-incarnation characters. It will NOT work on Awakened- Rebirth characters. Unknown how quests are affected. Presumably they remain to be completed by second and third incarnations. None of the items can be put in the Account Stash, nor can they be be traded. Without a good supply of expensive Holy Pills, Meridian will have to become a daily operation; there is a lot of catching up to get halfway through Conception Vessel. #War Front Supply Pack. This innocuous sounding item (other War Front named items give pets) is actually an two-handed engine of leveling, especially when combined with the Celestial Vale Coupon. Although the Pack itself cannot be traded or put in the Account Stash, the items within are shown in the database to be tradeable, even between different players, but that may be simply an omission. It contains the aptly named "Peripatetic Pill". Peripatetic means, "traveling from place to place, especially working or based in various places for relatively short periods". Characters will not be staying much of any of the levels a character can be, for very long, once they use this item. In fact, they will be skipping right past them. Peripatetic indeed. 303,626,040 XP, it gives. The Peripatetic Pill is unusable by Reawakened characters, but the next item is specifically for their use: the Optimistic Pill. Now, we have to be careful here, as the XP it gives could easily be the total amount, given that it is Designed for Awakened characters. So it is either, 75,906,510 or 4 times that, 303,626,040. Sound familiar? Yeh, same as Peripatetic. So probably the latter. The last items give Lionheart / Ashura / Archangel armor. Neverfall apology: :PY6NPS4G - A token nod, albeit lucrative one, to players who tried to use the CV item on Nightshades and could not. Well, if everyone gets it, that's nice, but they are still behind, aren't they? Good Luck Giftpack: :Ginseng Tonic Rice Balls x 400, Feastworthy Crab Dumplings x 400, Mystical Pill x 40, Teleacoustic x 40, Teleport Incense x 40, Teleport Stone x 40, Angel of Wishes x 40, Radiant Shard x 10, Hyper EXP Stone x 10, Vitae Pill x 10, Teleport Bell Period: 7 days, Auto-Recovery Stone Period: 7 days, Foxy Smiley Set Period: 7 days Holy Pill x 10, Tiger Vendor Shop Period: 7 days, Silver Sp?irit Charm Period: 30 days, Silver Guardian Charm Period: 30 days, Gold Guardian Charm Period: 30 days, Gold Spirit Charm Period: 30 days, Lovestruck Guppy Egg :Community Hours II (prizes; all codes as released, all expire 5/13/2017) 35,000 Hours: NSTUR5LV :Dreamchaser Pack Ticket, x 3 Heroic Chest, x 2 Minor Homestead Supply Bag, x 3 Astrobana Pearl Lv 1 75,000: PBYSWaJ4 :x 2 Heroic Chest Ticket, x 2 Major Homestead Supply Bag, x 2 Astrobana Pearl Lv 2, x 2 War Avatar Pack S, x 2 Primordial Blood 100,000: Vbf0xXs6 :x 2 Ancient Gift, Profundity Scroll III Ticket, Demon/Sage Event Card, x 2 War Avatar Chest : A, x 1 Primordial Blood 155,000: target not yet reached; code not released :X 3 Ancient Gift, X 2 Profundity Scroll II TIcket, X 3 War Avatar Chest : A, X 3 Barbaric Blood Community Hours * Locked as of 3/30 with 237,063 hours out of a target of 282 000 Hours : unlocks Extreme Event Rush - events: Wraith Hunters, Auspicious Contest, Twilight Survivor, Piñata Bosses. Items, presumably * Community 235 000 Hours - TCPJCVRT : Ancient Gift, War Avatar Chest : A, Primordial Blood, Profundity Scroll II Ticket * Community AYMQo9SE until 4/15/2017 - 188 000 Hours : Ancient Gift, War Avatar Chest : A, Demon/Sage Event Card, Major Homestead Supply Bag x2, Profundity Scroll II Ticket * Community 141,000 hours - S7YHBEBP - War Avatar Pack S x2, Minor Homestead Supply Bag x2, Maiden-Kissed Chest x10 Coupon, Profundity Scroll III Ticket, 20 Event Gold Ticket * Community 94,000 hours until 4/01/2017 - WD69MJNE : Dreamchaser Pack Ticket, War Avatar Pack S, Minor Homestead Supply Bag x2, Maiden-Kissed Chest x10 Coupon, Heroic Chest Ticket * Community hours GXEUPIKE - 47 000 Hours :Dreamchaser Pack Ticket, Shining Pill Ticket x5, Blinking Poultice Ticket x5, Elysium Gift Pack III, Heroic Chest Ticket x3. Until 4/01/2017 * Shamrock Delight - HPHHEBSI - Dreamchaser Pack Ticket, War Avatar Chest : A x3, Good Luck Pack Ticket, Demon/Sage Event Card, Maiden-Kissed Chest x10 Coupon . ::"*We have noted that there is an issue with the Good luck Pack Ticket being awarded in this code, so please redeem the following code for the correct Good Luck Pack Ticket! - GA0(zero)N72MA " :Valentine's Day 2017 ::kbas10oh - Makeover Scroll, Maiden Kiss Chest x10, War Avatar Chest : A, War Avatar Pack S, 50 Event Gold Ticket :LQZLSBZE : Bubble Fish Baby Egg, White Egg, Baby Parrot Pet Egg, Brigadier Pack (Male Fashion), Cherry Blossom Pack (Female Fashion) : December 6 2016 :: dmnlurpd - X’mas Fashion Box (Fixed Color), Maiden Kiss Chest x 5, Primordial Blood x 5, Blood Spirit Stone x 5, War Avatar Pack : C x 4, War Avatar Pack : B x 3, War Avatar Pack : A x 2, War Avatar Pack : S x 1, Ether Jade x 6, Mirage Sky Page x 2, Adv. Arcane Sky Page x 2, 1 War Avatar Chest : B x 1, War Avatar Chest : A x 1 : November 14 2016 : :: vPAEGgds - "November Free Gifts Code": War Avatar A chest, 50 Event Gold, 2x Primordial Blood, 2x Ether Jade : November 5 2016 : ::fLnehumq - "PWI Extra Life 2016": 20 Event Gold, Elysium gift pack I, minor homestead supply bag : Primal Warfare update code October 26 2016: ::C3BJXEKZ - "Primal Warfare Expansion Gifts": 50 Event Gold, 2 War Avatar A cards, 10 Maiden kisses, chests good luck gift pack, major homestead supply bag ::: Jades for crafting now come in two types: the ones sold by Merchants, for the normal price, and those dropped by monsters, which sell to NPCs for 1 coin. Expect to see them in catshops soon. Hopefully they both work for crafting :Anniversary Login Event , 'Old Anniversary Prizes' ]] ::aHC5BRHQ : 8th Anniversary Gift. Delayedhttp://www.arcgames.com/en/games/pwi/news/detail/10177703 ::: 19th September 2016. ::XKXN8l2Q - "Special Anniversary Code" : Sixth letter is a lower case L, not an upper case i. Goodwill gift re: arrival time of the 8th Anniversary Gifts. :::•Maiden-Kissed Chest x10 Coupon, Good Luck Pack Ticket, 2 x War Avatar Chest: A, 50 Event Gold Ticket, Major Homestead Supply Bag ::YaRlR2Rd "Old Anniversary Prizes": Fourth letter is a lower case L, not an upper case i. Old Anniversary Prizes :::No less than three Mounts @ speed 11 m/s, all transferable with the Account Stash, and one speed 10 mount that cannot be put in the Account Stash. So send the code to a toon that only needs a 10 speed (Doom's Stare). ]] = Links = * Kindrid: http://kindrid-pw.shivtr.com/forum_threads/1694381 See also : Event Category:Game Mechanics Category:Perfect World Category:Free Gear Category:Events